Ikaeza, Lokai
Lieutenant JG Lokai Ikaeza is a science Officer specializing in Meteorology, Climatology, as well as being a cultural specialist, and linguist who serves abroad the USS Hyperion Stats * Full Name: Lokai Ikaeza * Current Rank: Lieutenant JG * Race: Kotakian * Date of Birth: 231607.08 * Age: 74 (44 1/2 Kotakian cycles) * Place of Birth: Orboa, Y'Ku'Tsi Province, Pyrial * Gender: Male * Languages: ** Starfleet Standard ** Some Earth languages ** Cardassian ** Several Kotakian Dialects ** Romulan Appearance * Height: 179cm * Weight: 73 kilos. * Hair Color: indigo * Eye Color: hazel Family * Spouse: none * Children: none * Parents ** Father: Ole C'toh Ikaeza ** Mother: O'Daisteh C'tah Jooj * Siblings: none Childhood Lokai was born in Orboa situated in the Y'Ku'tai province of Pyrial. His Mother O'Daistei was an accountant, while Lokai never knew his fathers whereabouts. Lokai spent his first 2 years being looked after by the nextdoor neighbour, and started kindergarten rather late for his age. At the age of 4 Lokai and his mother moved to the tropical city Kia'Thu. Lokai was a slow learner throughout elementary, Lokai had speech therapy, and didnt speak proper kotakasi till he was 8. He did later on manage to master 8 kotakian dialects at the age of 12. Teenage Years Lokai was always a high acheiver in academics, and was very good with mathematics, and physics. He also had a keen interest in astronomy, and the universe. Though he did very well in kia'thu and was sheltered at the age of 14 Lokai moved to Esthrea. At Esthrea Lokai had trouble fiting in with the other youth at his school, though he became more enthusiatic in his studies, and mathematics. Lokai was picked on by others at his time at Esthrea. When Lokai graduated he soon left Esthrea, and went to work on kotakian moon; C'tohkir, driving dilithium trucks. Lokai did this job till he was 21. Young adulthood After the age of 21 Lokai moved to the city Zaiae, and attended the Aettienae du Zaiae(university of Zaiae) studying mathematics, and computer Science. Whilst studying the young kotakian was working part-time a jeweller store for the first 3 years. Lokai made great friends at Zaiae and enjoyed his time at Zaiae. Once Lokai had finished his Mathematics degree, Lokai set up a business known as Milaenio Modifying shuttles, and yachts, and doing custom upholstery services. At the age of 28 lokai decided to leave his business and attended the Universität Wien studying a Bachelor in climatology. Lokai graduated at the age of 32. Lokai was hired for the next 4 years building computer systems in Kotakian military ships at Mellaesae. At the age of 36 Lokai went back to continue his studies, and attended Columbia University, where the kotakian did a Masters in Computer Science for 2 years. Lokai went back home to Luraul and attend the Kot'ji-kar Dal Aettienae to continue his studies in Mathematics, and climatology. Lokai completed his Masters by the age of age of 44. By now the kotakian was missing Earth, and headed back and attended at Dartmouth and received his doctorate in Mathematics at the age of 48. Lokai ended up teaching at the University of Glasgow mathematics for the next 6 years. In 2370 Lokai left glasgow, and moved to Australia where he taught computer science, and mathematics at Murdoch University for the next 8 years. Academy Years In 2378 Lokai decided he had the need to explore the universe, and discover the unkown. Lokai attended the starfleet academy from 2378-2383, before being assigned to the USS Liberty for the next 2 years. Category:Characters